


My foreign boyfriend

by LilBooshie



Category: Slow Damage (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dating, Drama, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fiction, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Real Life, Romantic Comedy, Senpai Notice Me, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Waxing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Summary: I'm an adolescent in real life but in this fanfic I'll be 20 yr old so this is basically a POV of real life myself in fictionality that the real life me will meet a fictional character which came to real life.So if you wanna know me I'll introduce myself according to my real lifeName:Mairah ShuaibPronouns:She/herSexuality:FemaleNationality:IndianEthnicity:South IndianAge:AdolescentCountry living:Chennai,Tamil Nadu,IndiaIn the fanfic everything is the same except my age,I'll ne 20 yrs oldCharacters that I wasn't able to findRei IzumiTaku MuraseFujiedaIkuina





	1. My first meet of Towa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an adolescent in real life but in this fanfic I'll be 20 yr old so this is basically a POV of real life myself in fictionality that the real life me will meet a fictional character which came to real life.
> 
> So if you wanna know me I'll introduce myself according to my real life
> 
> Name:Mairah Shuaib  
> Pronouns:She/her  
> Sexuality:Female  
> Nationality:Indian  
> Ethnicity:South Indian  
> Age:Adolescent  
> Country living:Chennai,Tamil Nadu,India
> 
> In the fanfic everything is the same except my age,I'll ne 20 yrs old
> 
> Characters that I wasn't able to find 
> 
> Rei Izumi  
> Taku Murase  
> Fujieda  
> Ikuina

In the city of Chennai,Tamil Nadu in India,there lived me myself at the age of 20 studying in one mixed college of boys and girls together. Some of the girls in my college had boyfriends whereas some did not have due to the restriction by their parents. For me,I did not get any boyfriend because my parents restricted me for not getting a boyfriend because he looks be scary to me because I don't like Indian men but the issue is I'm in a public college and whenever I'm in the public,the boys would come behind me and harass because the fact is that 78% of women get sexually harassed by men for example a suggestive comment said by the men to women,a sexually explicit touch,inappropriate gestures or being followed and it threatens every single ladies because men could either be a raper or a kidnapper. The way to defeat it is to be silent or someone will save you or run away from them. For me I do everything to make my life safe from the danger like I be silent from the man or my friend will save me and I disappear away from the man. I tell all of the incidents to my mother and I feel like I had to end it

One day,when I was in college,I was in arts class painting a scene of ancient Tamil Nadu,I saw one man who looked very different as he was not Indian,he was wearing a black jacket and he had scars seen everywhere on his full body which looked entertaining to me and I was like "Damn boy,he looks so hot than any Indian boy in real life" but I'm in the art class,the teacher was around me and I can't go near to anyone after I finish my art. I was almost at the end finishing my art to go near to that foreign man. A few minutes later,I finally finished the art and just waited for the teacher to see my art,I didn't want to go to that one man who looked different and entertaining to me. One moment later,the bell rang for the lunch break and all the students went down to tge cafeteria to have lunch,I was with my friend sitting on the table having some different lunch together 

Friend 1:"So how was your art done?"

Reader:"I drew the ancient scene of Tamil Nadu and what did you draw?"

Friend 1:"I drew my favourite flower Lily"

Reader:"Ok*clear throat*So I saw one man who definetely did not really look Indian,he looked kinda Japanese though"

Friend 1:"Who's he?"

Reader:"I don't know,I didn't meet him but his scars everywhere on his body was entertaining to me"

Friend 1:"Scars?? How can he have more than one scar?"

Reader:"Don't know,maybe he would've got an accident on getting a huge number of scars on his body in his past"

Friend 1:" Oook"

Meanwhile another friend of mine came to my friend to show something to her

Friend 2:"Hey,do you wanna check out that one new restaurant? The food there was so yummy"

Friend 1:Sure!"

Reader:"Can I come?"

Friend 2:"Do you wanna have it?"

Reader:"Nope"

Friend 2:"Ok"

The two friends leave me alone for going to one new restaurant in my cafeteria. Whenever I'm alone in the cafeteria which was public,I used to get very scared in my heart because I'm looking everywhere seeing the boys,they were so scary to me because they wanted to bully or harass me but my friends were near to me which is fine to me. One moment,I looked at that foreign man speaking to one Indian man,I was guessing that the Japanese men were a lot more cute than the Indian boys,I turned away from the Japanese and the Indian man so that the Indian man won't catch me. 2 minutes later,a Japanese man came near to me and touched my shoulder scaring me and looking at him

Reader:*gulps*(nervously)"Hello"

Towa:"Are you confused or something?"

Reader:"No,what do you mean?"

Towa:"You look kinda fraidy to everyone in this place"

Reader:"How do you know that?"

Towa:"Its your face by itself"

Reader:"Yeah,I look very afraid because of the boys coming behind to me"

Towa:"In your class?"

Reader:"In my class including other classes too,I look very shy & fraidy though"

Towa:"To whom?"

Reader:"To every Indian boys,they look very scary to me because I don't like their faces"

Towa:"At least I'm not an Indian though,I'm Towa" 

Reader:"Umm I'm Mairah,Mairah Shuaib"

Towa. The Japanese man's name was Towa,who had a lot of scars on his body. He gave me a hand and I shook his hand with kindness & silence. He was very cute to me with his scars and he was very handsome than the Indian boys in my college. Some girls loved him while some girls got confused at him but they loved him and in that case I loved him so much that today I didn't get bullied by some boy. 

After my college,I reached back to my home seeing my mom and my brother,my dad had went to the office for some business work,whenever I tell some things about the boyfriend that I met my brother would roast it back by telling some nonsense and irritating me,my mom could tell me anytime that "Today did I get harassed by some boy in my class?" Probably yes or no because I don't get harassed everyday sometimes but I sense the feeling how I had to be silent when a man comes behind me bullying me.

Mom:"Did you get bullied today?"

Reader:"No but something special had happened today"

Mom:"What special?"

My mom got a little surprised about me telling that I had met someone special in my college

Mom:"Who was that?"

Reader:"Ok,so that man that I saw in art class first was having a lot of entertaining scars around his full body which made me feel like I wanted to fall in love with him"

Mom:"But you can't fall in love with him,he might harm you"

Reader:"No,he was different,he's not an Indian but he's Japanese and he met me in lunch break and he was kind and loving to me that the girls loved him also"

Mom:"Whew! That was a deep one beta,I'm glad that you didn't get harmed somehow by that guy but be careful around you and him,if you hang out with him,the boys will tease"

Reader:"Ok mom"

My mom felt relieved about me hanging out with Towa. She does not mind when I hang out with some foreign man but my brother was very jealous about me telling the things about me hanging out with some random boy because he thinks that my dad will punish me for having my boyfriend but I don't think so he will do it so I was in my bedroom sitting down on my bed smiling and reading the novel imagining about today and my brother is my room trying to roast me.

Brother:"What were you talking about you and the guy you met? Papa will get angry at you if you bring him home"

Reader:"Ummm I can't tell you but he's different because he's a foreigner and he wants to date me"

Brother:"You can't date him because Papa will get angry at you"

Reader:"No he won't"

Brother:"Yes he will"

Reader:"Nuh uh uh,guess what? Do you know how many boyfriends do I have?"

Brother:"1?"

Reader:"No"

Reader:"2?"

Reader:"No"

Brother:"5?"

Reader:"No"

Brother:"10?"

Reader:"No"

Brother:"11?"

Reader:"No"

Brother:"Then how many boyfriends do you have?"

Reader:"You can't say all the numbers bro"

Brother:"If you say the real name of your boyfriend you met today,I'll tell to your papa and he'll punish you"

Reader:"Mmm...can you come near to me?"

Brother:"For what?*gulps*please don't kiss me"

Reader:"Just come here"

My brother comes near to me 

Reader:*kiss*

Brother:*high pitched scream*"How dare you do that to me???"

Reader:"Isn't it nice?"

Brother:"Its not nice!"*coughs*

I gave a kiss to my brother on his cheek and he didn't like it because he thought that kisses were disgusting but sometimes it is but not all the time. It was very weird to him but not me. Then an upcoming call came to my phone,it was a phone number and it wasn't a junk spam call. I picked it up and said the first word "Hello?" It was Towa's voice in the call. Did I give him the phone number when I was in college? Probably no or did one of my friends give him my phone number to call me? I guess so,it was one of my friends who did it though

Towa:(in call)"Have you been studying today?"

Reader:"Nope,I'm free"

Towa:"Would you come over for a meet out tonight?"

Reader:"What do you mean by that?"

Towa:"Like I mean,will I come to your house tonight?"

Reader:"Umm I guess my parents are moving out to Vaniyambadi so you can come"

Brother:"Hey!!"

My brother comes over me to distract Towa for not letting him come to my house

Brother:"No,Don't you dare,don't you dare,you'll kill my sister next time?"

Towa:"Who's that?"

Reader:"Get off from me bro!"

Towa:"Who was that?"

Reader:"Sorry,my brother is not letting you come to my house"

Towa:"Why?"

Reader:"Because if I invite you to my house,my bro will think that my dad will kill me"

Towa:"But you said that your parents are moving to some hometown"

Reader:"Yeah including my brother,I can't stay in my grandparents' house because my grandparents had moved out of country"

Towa:"Did they immigrate?"

Reader:"No,they're staying in Dubai and they'll come back to Chennai"

Towa:"Ok so when will your parents leave?"

Reader:"Now its 2:00 pm and they'll leave at 4:00 pm"

Towa:"Ok so I can come to you house"

Reader:"Yeah see you later"*hangs up*

I ended the call and my brother was pissed off about me with Towa

Brother:"I'll tell to your papa and he'll punish you"

Reader:*snorts* 

10 minutes later,my dad came from the office. My mom,me and my bro came to my dad seeing and greeting him and my brother was about to tell the incident happened in my college

Brother:"Papa,do you know what happened today for Mairah?"

Dad:"What happened?"

Reader:*snorts*"Today I met a man in my college who was not in India and he's out of India"

Dad:"Who?"

Brother:"She wants to date him"

Dad:"Why do you want to do it? Don't you realize that he'll harm you in next time?"

Reader:"Pa,you have to believe me,I met the man who is out of India and he was very handsome and kind than the Indian boys and most of my girls in my college love him because of his entertaining scars on his body even also the girls are dating him and I'm wishing to date him,can I please date him because I love him"

When I told this to my dad,he was silent at the beginning but he told the good news to me

Dad:"I'm sure that you'll be fine to him but don't do anything bad to him because he will harm you so you know that me,your mom and your brother will go to Vaniyambadi so you can invite him to your house"

Reader:"Thank you,he's on the way coming to my house"

Mom:"After we leave,he can come"

Reader:"Thank you"

I felt happy that my dad had accepted the permission of me bringing Towa to my house and he said that he can come to my house after he,my mom and brother go to Vaniyambadi. I had the joy in my heart happening like that

1 & a half hour later,my dad,mom and my brother got prepared for going to the railway station for travelling to Vaniyambadi. They booked a cab for going to the railway station from Uber Auto. I had my own belongings for emergency in case I feel troubled by bad terms. My family left my house said goodbye and take care as it was their last words of leaving me alone but I was mature and strong enough to defeat the bad terms. I had to stay in my own house because in the next house there was nobody except my grandparents lived there. My grandparents left to Dubai 2 days ago for their purpose as they loved the beauty of the city of UAE. I myself had alone had to go into studying for preparing for college as they were a lot harder than the school ones. My first subject I studied today was Science. I worked into various categories like Biology,Chemistry,Physics and many others etc. I always get frustrated on Physics because it always looked like Maths and it stresses me out,I never like Maths when I was a kid but I could defeat the Maths exams by studying it hardly. During the time when I was doing Physics,I felt so tired after doing a lot of problems & case studies. It was so tough for me but I did some of it. I got the feeling of being thirsty & hungry as my mom didn't cook anything for today's dinner,there were no leftovers also. I was wishing to order it from outside but I had no choice everytime but the thing is I'm alone in my house and I can do anything what I want because I'm mature.

Half an hour later when I got tired on Physics,the door bell rung for invitation to me. I went to the door,peeped to the hole & I really saw Towa coming for me

I opened the door & I smiled at him & he smiled back at me

Reader:"Come in"

Towa:"Yeah"

Towa came inside my house with his sweet and loving confidence 

Towa:"How are your parents doing?"

Reader:"They're fine,they just reached to the railway station safely"

Towa:"Just now?"

Reader:"Already"

Towa:*sigh*"Ok"

Reader:"Yeah"

Towa sat down on the couch determinedly and I followed him back doing the same thing sitting on the couch determinedly 

Towa:"So what have you been doing before I came to your house?"

Reader:"I studied Science and Maths after my parents left"

Towa:"For the full time?"

Reader:"Yes,Physics was the hardest for me because it looked like Maths and it confuses me sometimes"

Towa:"Everybody thinks like that"

Reader:"In Maths,I couldn't really understand speaking Greek and all of those languages in it"

Towa:"Wait does it have Greek alphabets?"

Reader:"Casually yes"

Towa:"Hmmm..."

Reader:"I don't understand why Maths was invented in various countries like Greece,India,Roman Empire etc like its so complicated for everyone that nobody likes it"

Towa:"Yeah but we think we could prove it"

Reader:"Mmm mmmm"

Towa:"I'm sure that you're succeeding at Maths"

Reader:"Yes I am"

Towa:"Yeah"

Towa had a cigar on his hand and lit it with his lighter and smoked it,when I saw him smoking I was like "Is smoking valid in my house because my house is an apartment and can it be valid? Possibly not really." But I feel like we could smoke if the house is really big,it could be valid but Towa doesn't smoke everyday at anytime

Reader:"Do you smoke?"

Towa:"Not very smoke"

Reader:"Heh,my dad's a heavy smoker"

Towa:"When does he smoke?"

Reader:"He smokes offscreen"

Towa:"When did your dad start smoking?"

Reader:"When he was at school"

Towa:"When he was at high school?"

Reader:"Yes"

Towa:"What were his family's reaction?"

Reader:"My dadi would give a slap if my dad really did that"

Towa:"Does your grandma still do it?"

Reader:"Now no"

Towa:"Ok"

Reader:"When did you start smoking?"

Towa:"Don't remember"

Reader:"Ok*sighs*I honestly don't know what dinner should we have"

Towa:"What dinner?"

Reader:"Everytime we have dinner,its always non veg and I get pissed off about it but me and my mom have veg whereas my dad doesn't like it,I feel like today you & me will have veg"

Towa:"Are you dieting?"

Reader:"Yes"

Towa:"I can feel it"

Reader:"My mom didn't cook anything for today's dinner and she forgot it"

Towa:"Will you cook dinner?"

Reader:"I'm bad at cooking so I have money to get food from outside"

Towa:"Are we going out to get the food?"

Reader:"No I'll order it from outside by the food delivery app"

Towa:"......."

I had a food delivery app in my phone in which I order the food whenever I'm alone or not,I was clumsy at cooking food in my home sometimes but I could do it when there's leftovers. I ordered some veg from a veg restaurant and I chose some for dating Towa as he eats veg.

After I ordered the food,I didn't have the chance to go back to study because of Towa in my house as he'll come behind me,as he was smoking,I went near to him trying to flirt him

Reader:"Hey,you should probably know about me"

Towa:"Like what?"

Reader:"Ummm you know when I was a kid,I used to always be silent to not get any trouble from anyone because whenever I was in my old school out of India,I always remained silent until I grew up to learn some lesson from some side"

Towa:"What was that out of country?"

Reader:"I was born in Saudi Arabia and I really loved living in my birthplace till death"

Towa:"Reason?"

Reader:"It was very beautiful,modern and sophisticated as I used to have pets in house & I loved it,now I missed my birthplace but after my college,I'm deciding to go back to recover my memories back"

Towa:"Wow" 

Reader:"I also used to listen many Illenium,Xan Griffin songs so much and it gives me nostalgia and I miss it so much,now living here & listening to those songs back gives me memories"

Towa:"...I can feel it"

*incoming call comes up*

Reader:"Wait 1 second,lemme be back,I'm sorry"

An incoming call came on my phone & I went back into my bedroom. It was my friend in my call. I picked up the call & replied to it.

Reader:"Hello"

Friend 3:"I need your help,can you please help me?"

Reader:"Yeah sure,what help?"

Friend 3:"Uhhh if you've heard about that Maths homework,can you give it me?"

Reader:"What does that mean?"

Friend 3:"Have you done the homework?"

Reader:"Umm yes I completed the homework,we should submit it on Tuesday"

Friend 3:"Can you send me the pics of your homework?"

Reader:"Sure"

Friend 3:"Thank you"

I hung up my friend's call for giving her the homework,I took the pics of my Maths homework and sent it to my friend on Signal. I put me phone in my pocket & Towa came behind me and hugged me. I felt the feeling of it & Towa's scent smelled like scented paints. I smirked when I felt it & sensed the scent caught in the atmosphere.

Reader:"Probably I should come to you & not you to come to me"

Towa:"Are you being on top of me?"

Reader:"I'm trying to but what does that mean?"

Towa:"It means that if I'm on work,you could make me lay down on the bed to have fun"

Reader:"Ok so you think I could do that?"

Towa:"Yes"

Reader:"....."

I flipped back front facing Towa 

Reader:"I probably wish to bring a male teddy bear just like you"

Towa:"You want it?"

Reader:"Like if I could get a teddy bear,could it be you,Towa?"

Towa:"Me?*blushes* ohoho you cannot get me"

Reader:"Imma get you"

Me and Towa kissed together in our lips and hugged each other,we felt the delightment of it and softly moaned feeling the coldness coming from the lips,I pushed Towa slowly to my bed and put him at the bottom and I became the top on him,he slowly lifted my shirt & put his hand inside my pants. I removed off his jacket while kissing & removed off his shirt at the same time. I touched his body & I felt an entertainment of it,when I touched his scars on his body,I didn't feel the blooded sense coming in my hands,it was normal,my fingernails stepped into it and no damage had came into it. Towa next removed out my outfit a few minutes & we started having our first sex tonight. 

30 minutes later,I felt tired because of Towa ejaculating huge loads of semen to my stomach,I fainted down sleeping & he followed me back sleeping with me,I turned back to him to reply something to him.

Reader:"Hey Towa"

Towa:"What do you want?"

Reader:"You know the fact that whenever I study Biology in Science,my topics had sexual content in it"

Towa:"Does all the topics have it?"

Reader:"No only some of it"

Towa:"....."

Reader:"Where do you live?"

Towa:"Here? Well I live in one hotel called Hotel Hilton"

Reader:"Hotel Hilton?*gasps*I remember that hotel,the hotel where my aunt got married"

Towa:"Where did she go?"

Reader:"To USA"

Towa:"Wanna come to the hotel with me?"

Reader:"Yes but I don't know what will my parents say after they come back" 

Towa:"When they'll come back"

Reader:"After 2 months"

Towa:"Then you can come"

Reader:"Yeah"

When Towa said that he's staying in Hotel Hilton,I felt the part that my aunt had got married there. I got up,wore my outfit back & packed my bags for going to the hotel. It'll be an incredible time for me since my parents went Vaniyambadi for meeting their relatives they'll come back after 2 months. I'll have lots of fun going to a beautiful hotel of Chennai.


	2. Meeting & dating Rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of this chapter,I wrote a little bit of Tamil because it highlights myself that I'm South Indian but in real life I don't speak Tamil so since I wrote one line in Tamil,I translated it by using Google Translate & I copied the line & did the Hepburn too.

The next day in the morning,I got up at 5:00 am at Saturday and I got ready for going to Hotel Hilton with Towa. I remember the hotel because it was the hotel were my aunt got married. I booked the cab from Uber & I chose the nearest one because I wanted to be early to the hotel it was far from my house & it'll waste time. I packed everything yesterday including my college items so that I had to study it at anytime. Whenever I book the cab/auto I always wait in my house & cuddle Towa.

Reader:*snorts*"I guess somehow I'm not quite sure how my college bus will come to the hotel"

Towa:"Is some friend staying in the hotel?"

Reader:"Don't know,I probably should check it out"

Whenever I go out,I always wear my scarf because it highlights me that I'm a Muslim. When Towa saw me wearing a scarf on my head,he was a bit confused about me

Towa:"Why scarf?"

Reader:"Because it highlights myself that I'm a Muslim"

Towa:"Are you a Muslim?"

Reader:"Yes,I'm an Indian Muslim"

Towa:"....."

He reacted weird to my answer as he thought that it was ok. A few moments later,we went out of the house for the cab to come,I closed all of my rooms & windows secured so that thieves & animals won't break into my house. I also put medicines so that insects won't ruin the house. I also took my belongings in case of emergency whenever I'm in trouble. The cab now arrived & we kept the baggages & got into the car. The cab drove all the way to Hotel Hilton from my house. During the time when I wake up very early & go somewhere out,I feel very tired & sleep for sometime in the cab,I feel the dizziness of feeling sleepy & I fall asleep. I slept on Towa's shoulder resting upon him & he slept back resting upon my head. We held our hands together feeling the love.

Reader:"You know that we could date each other in a 5 star hotel?"

Towa:"Of course! We're going to a 5 star hotel"

Reader:"We just love it including resorts too,in 5 star resorts there could a huge beach & it'll be crowded everyday" 

Towa:"Yeah"

1 hour later,we reached to Hotel Hilton & took out the baggages for scanning,I sat on the seat to wait for the queue to be empty to book the room number for me

Reader:"What was your hotel room number actually?"

Towa:"Room no 130 in 2nd floor"

When he said that,I'm not quite sure that I'll live in the same floor in the same room or next room. I closed my eyes to think about it whether good things will happen or not. 5 minutes later,the queue was empty & me & Towa went to the counter to book the room for me 

Reader:"I probably have to say that I want the stay in the same room with my boyfriend,is it valid?"

Receptionist:"Of course it can be valid,your room is 130,its in the 2nd floor"

Reader:"Thank you sir"

A good moment came to me greatly,I can stay in the same room with Towa. It'll be the best time to me having 2 months off to the hotel. We went to the elevator and reached up to 2nd floor & went to room no 130. I entered into the room joyfully & jumped onto the bed laying on it.

Reader:*laughs joyfully*"This is probably the best for every college student,living in a 5 star hotel is better than hostel"

Towa laid down on the bed back

Towa:"Its accurate but they should spend on money though"

Reader:"Well I had lots of money bro,I get pocket money every single week"

Towa:"How much?"

Reader:"In normal days,I get like 200 rupees,in special occasions I get 500 or more than 500 rupees"

Towa:"You're being my expensive girl Mairah"

Reader:"Oh yeah*sighs*I'm feeling hungry,I didn't eat breakfast"

Towa:"I know"

Reader:"Did you have breakfast?"

Towa:"No"

Reader:"Alright"

Towa:"Breakfast starts at 7:00 am to 11 am"

Reader:"...Okay"

I looked on my digital wrist watch,it was 7:10 am 

Reader:"Breakfast has started,let's go"

I & Towa jumped off from the bed & went to the elevator to reach to B floor. The B floor had a dining hall,a buffet & a wedding hall. We went down to B floor & entered into it. I remember all the memories having my aunt's wedding here. We took English breakfast from the buffet to us & went to the dining hall.

Reader:"This is the floor where my aunt got married"

Towa:"Was there a wedding hall?"

Reader:"Yes there was,my cousins around Bangalore & Vaniyambadi came here including my grandparents"

Towa:"Yeah"

Reader:"At that one time during the wedding,I felt like in the next few months,I'll miss my aunt"

Towa:"Did you cry?"

Reader:"I just teared up but I'm never going to miss my aunt"

Towa:"Yeah she went to USA yes?"

Reader:"Yes & that moment I remember this dining hall we're here"

Towa:"What did you do here?"

Reader:"Me & my family & my grandparents sat here & had dinner & then the wedding cake was*points the main table*set here & my aunt who the bride cut the cake & we ate & the funny moment was that when we ate the cake,our mouths became blue because of the fondant of the cake is all blue but the color is not seen & I decided to never eat that cake again"

Towa:"Were you having sweet tooth?"

Reader:"No,I had sweet tooth since childhood like I got heaps at the side of my teeth"

Towa:"Oh,ok"

Reader:"Pffftt probably you shouldn't be stupid aren't you?"

Towa:"Well yeah,I'm not stupid"

Reader:"Yeah"

10 minutes later after having breakfast,we reached to 2nd floor by elevator & went to room no 130. I sat on the bed reading a book & Towa was painting an art of a bouquet of flowers.

Reader:*sighs*"I'm being a book nerd somehow"

Towa:"I'm a painting nerd"

I looked at Towa & saw him painting a picture of a bouquet

Reader:"You probably have paints spilled everywhere"

Towa:"I close them so that the paints won't fall down & spill"

Reader:"Oh"

Towa:"You know,you should probably know somethings about me"

Reader:"Like what?"

Towa:*gets up*"I'll show you"

Towa gets up from the bed & takes me out of the room,he points at room no 131 about someone who's well known to him.

Towa:"You see this room,my friend Rei Izumi is there,me & him work in one private clinic in Japan"

Reader:"What's that name of that private clinic you worked?"

Towa:"Murase clinic"

Reader:"What happened to that clinic?"

Towa:"One of the patients spreaded virus by vomiting heavily everywhere,it was so digusting that we decided to shut down the clinic for a few months & we moved to another job"

Reader:"How long did he vomit?"

Towa:"For about straight 3 hours & he died"

Reader:"Awww that's bad,did you get infected?"

Towa:"No,we ran away until the guy died & took him to the hospital"

Reader:"Was he recovered?"

Towa:"Don't know"

Reader:"Oh ok"

Towa:"Do you wanna meet Rei Izumi?"

Reader:"Sure,wait let me dress up & then meet him"

I ran back to the room & brushed my hair making a plait,I applied makeup on my face & wore a scarf on my head & arrived to Towa for Rei

Towa:"He probably didn't come out of the room since yesterday"

Reader:"Hey,what're you talking about that man?"

Towa:"What is this?"

Reader:"Nothing"

Towa:"Why're you wearing the scarf?"

Reader:"To highlight myself that I'm a Muslim"

Towa:"Rei will be very confused about you if you wear this"

Reader:"I don't mind,I'm going"

Towa:"You guess"

I went straight to room no 131 & knocked the door & Rei opened the door

Reader:"Hello honey"

Rei:"What do you want from me?"

Reader:"Nothing"

Rei:"Then why did you come here?"

Reader:"Let me feel you"

I entered into Rei's room pushing him slowly & he backs up from me

Rei:"Woah! Woah,woooaaahhh"*tumbles & falls off from the bed*

Reader:*evil chuckles*

Rei:"Who are you? Why did you come here? Why are you with that scarf? You look different to me"

He said some questions about me but I didn't reply them for a moment,then I went near to him I said something different to him 

Reader:(In South Indian accent speaking Tamil)" உங்களுக்கு தெரியும், நான் உங்கள் நண்பர் டோவாவை சந்தித்தேன், அவர் உங்களைப் போலவே என்னை மிகவும் அமைதிப்படுத்தினார்"  
(Hepburn:" Uṅkaḷukku teriyum, nāṉ uṅkaḷ naṇpar ṭōvāvai cantittēṉ, avar uṅkaḷaip pōlavē eṉṉai mikavum amaitippaṭuttiṉār)  
(Translation:"you know,I met your friend Towa,he was very calming to me just like you")

Rei:"What language are you speaking? You probably look different to me,who are you?"

I was silent in one moment & I sat down on Rei's bed

Reader:"Actually Towa wants to see you because you hadn't seen him since yesterday"

Rei:"How do you know that?"

Reader:"I heard him say that"

Rei:"Urgh ok"

Rei jumps back to the bed

Rei:"I'm Rei Izumi"

Reader:"Hi Rei Izumi*coughs* Oh sorry"

Rei:(arrogantly)"You silly girl who wears that scarf on your head,who are you?"

Reader:"I'm Mairah,Mairah Shuaib"

Rei:"What's up with that scarf you're wearing on your head?"

Reader:"Oh it highlights myself that I'm a Muslim"

Rei:"You're a Muslim yeah?"

Reader:"Yeah"

Rei:"And what was that language you were speaking to me when you came near to me?"

Reader:"Tamil"

Rei:"You're Indian?"

Reader:"Yes"

Rei:"Who wants me?"

Reader:"Towa wants you"

Rei:"I haven't met him since yesterday,I had fever,I didn't go out of the room,I stayed here for the full day"

Reader:"What did you do yesterday?"

Rei:"I had eaten a lot of fruits to cure my body,drank some tea & slept off for the full day"

Reader:"Lemme see your stomach"

Rei:"Want me to remove off my shirt!?"

Reader:*slap*"Just remove it"

Rei:"Why do you want me to-?"

Reader:"Remove it"

Rei:"Listen,I've been quarantined for 1 day & I don't want some stupid disturbance,alright?"

Reader:"Ok you sexy boy"

Rei:"Why sexy?"

Reader:"Come on,you're a sexy boy-"*kisses Rei*

I gave a kiss on Rei's lips to calm him down,he hadn't felt well yesterday but I calmed him down by giving him a kiss

Reader:"You're a sexy boy"

Rei:"Yeah,I'm a sexy boy"

Reader:"I'll be back so I'll go to my room to get something for you"

Rei:"Ok"

I got up from the bed towards the door to go to my room,when I opened it,Towa was literally waiting for me to come to my room. I got scared of him but he did not do anything to me

Towa:"What were you doing with Rei?"

Reader:"Nothing"

Towa:"Rei?"

Rei:"Towa?"

Rei saw Towa & I moved aside to make them see each other

Towa:"Rei!"

Rei:"Towa!*walks towards Towa*Its been a while since I haven't seen you yesterday"

Towa:"I know,I bought this lady to the hotel"

Rei:"I met her,she's very naughty to me"

Reader:"That's what the girls do"*snickers*

Rei & Towa looked at me jealously & I stopped snickering before they threaten me

Towa:"I met her yesterday"

Rei:"Where?"

Towa:"In her college"

Rei:"I possibly didn't go & meet her yesterday because I had fever & after my fever cured,this wants me to show her my body"

Reader:*laughs*

Towa & Rei:*laughs*

Reader:"Rei,I told that line because you had fruits for the full day so I told that"

Rei:"Its ok but my body is starting to get abs due to me eating all of the nourishing food I'm having"

When Rei said that line,I got immediately surprised that he might get more girlfriends

Reader:"Damn,you're about to start getting some girls"

Rei:"What?"

Towa:*wheezes*

Rei:*starts wheezing*

Reader:"Rei,you probably need to go to the gym & get the abs not the food"*wheezes*

Rei:"You're right,you're right"*wheezes*

Reader:*coughs*"Ok,that's it...we're done"

Rei & Towa:*stops wheezing,pants*

Reader:"I'm growing hungry,I'm not feeling good because of laughing too much"

Towa:"Let's go down & have some lunch"

Reader:"Yeah"

Me & Towa went back to our room & got ready for going down to B floor for lunch,I had a dating time with Rei which got me into my heart having too much of fun with him


End file.
